Forever after
by love4myth
Summary: jennyxJulian who didn't want this to happen?


**Disclaimer-I do not own any Song Lyrics or the baseline of the forbidden games**

_ I believe that dreams are sacred.  
Take my darkest fears and play them  
Like a lullaby,  
Like a reason why,  
Like a play of my obsessions,  
Make me understand the lesson,  
So I'll find myself,  
So I won't be lost again._

I sighed holding my chest and closing my heavy eyelids. I hadn't slept in days and I was exhausted. It had been a full month since the games had threatened my life. And the life of my friends and cousin, But now that's all they were-the games. No one mentioned the golden band on my left hand or the fact I had been protected by a immortal being who died to save my life. No none of that was said, they were the games. Nothing more and Nothing less. Although the oral support was diminished you would have to be blind to not see how our group changed. Audrey and Michael were closer than ever, Zach was accepted to an exotic college for photography because of the photo he snapped of the shadow snake. Summer and Zach had become close and started dating to everyone's surprise and delight. Dee hadn't lost a match in any of her rounds for jitsu and judo and had bombarded with full scholarships when she actually thought about school. Tom and I have changed. I hated it, looking back on my life and seeing how many times I could have been hurt- even died but I hadn't because of _him_ he had saved me and in return I had been the reason of his death. I suppose it was a good reason not to have slept in so long.

I laid my head back and let the sun soak in my pores, my ivory sundress spread over the surreal green grass feeling like a old movie. My heart plummeted as I sat on the edge of conscious and sleep and felt like I had been thrown off a cliff. I sat straight up and exhaled, the sun had nearly set and someone sat at my side.

"Jenny? Thorny? Are you okay?" A sturdy voice asked, I nodded, the cobalt blue that flashed in front of my eyes slowly faded into the familiar-ness of my backyard. I stretched out and smiled at Tom whose worried eyes had knit eyebrows over them. I sat up.

"I'm fine tom why?" I asked sighing; the high of not being exhausted hadn't worn off yet. He leaned in. His hazel eyes were covered by his eyelids, my stomach caved in and I elbowed the radio that lulled me to sleep, an eerie voice came through

You hold the Answer deep within your own mind

Death in its most hideous form

The eerie voice changed forms. I felt Toms heat pull away as I turned away to listen intently to the radio, a good melodic evanescence tone came through the speakers. Amy lee seemed to be the only artist that calmed me. Especially since most of her song reminded me of my shadow prince, Tom didn't feel so strongly about my favorite band.

"Why do you even like these guys?" He asked his nose scrunching up, I recoiled as if someone had slapped me, he looked down and nodded.

"I get it." He said inhaling, I had known him for most of his life, it was next to impossible for him to mask his emotions from me, even with the hazy half asleep feeling that had come over me I tipped his chin up.

"What's wrong?" I asked sounding like Aba in my tone and expression, he looked at me and smiled.

"I love you" He said holding me in an embrace I held him like I had done so many times before. But like everything else in this world it seemed tighter. That was the shadow world for you, being there for less than forty eight hours and now everything in the world I had been raise and born in seemed exemplified, and Tom's hugs hadn't escaped that.

He was there, right in front of me. His almond shaped indescribable cobalt eyes burned through me like a blue flame. His snow white hair was just out of my fingertips reach. The pink lips my arms reached out to embrace him. He smiled showing me that he could see me as I saw him.

"Julian" I said yearning to feel him, he reached out, mirroring me I struggled against the invisible bonds that held my body together. I had to feel his hand, had to. I looked down at my left hand.

"All I refuse & thee I chuse" I spoke and the bond stretched far enough where I could put my palm against his. My eyes closed and my chest heaved as the darkness that cursed the claustrophobic room lifted and turned into a heavenly bright white.

**Julian POV**

There were only two ways to free the immortal nonexistent soul of a shadow man. The rune stave in which they were created or something that had only been myths. A shadow man had been bore into a life full of the unconscious world and had ceased from it. A human supposedly could break a shadow man out of his eternal slumber if the bond was strong enough. No human had been insane enough to be bound with the heartless creatures of the shadow world and no shadow man had enough of a soul to be mated with a human. The bonds hadn't been there. I had always hoped somewhere inside of me that if I was just good enough there would be a chance for Jenny and I. But the games only showed her the evil inside of me that I tried to bury far away from her.

How can you be Vulnerable when you're species is cursed to be evil?

How could you be Evil when the only person you love is full of light so bright it disgraced the mortal sunshine?

The question always fought inside of me since I laid eyes on the golden child that cowered in the depths of an evil basement behind her dammed witch grandfather, my undead heart started beating and I didn't know what I was. I died not knowing who I was what I was, but I was satisfied because mi amour had been holding me as I disappeared in her heart.

I looked around me dimly realizing where I was. In my own Nightmare house, the one that had been destroyed from the inside out because _she_ had locked me in. I looked around to see a unfamiliar woman clothed in complete black.

"there's a lot of prejudice against the undead" She said, her voice a pitch higher than mine, and mimicked the wind chimes on Jenny's front porch.

"Why am I here?" I asked blatantly ignoring her piping statement. She smiled, her crimson lips stretching into a perfect smile.

"The Catholics said there was a land between earth and heaven, a judgment zone perhaps, wandering souls came here and could see heaven and could watch earth but belonged to neither world. You, _Aljunnu haven't _fulfilled you're destiny. You cannot simply die. You're not meant too." She said picking at her crimson fingernails I felt a hot blaze rush through me. She smiled again.

"So you may find you're sweet Jennifer and try one last time to make her yours." She said one more time reaching out to touch my forehead. I felt my eyes widen like a stupid mortals. My creator stood in front of me. He black hair framed her ivory face.

"Jezebel" I said, she nodded sadly. She smiled looking at me once more and embracing me like a mother.

"Go my child- find youre love"


End file.
